charlottefandomcom-20200213-history
Yū Otosaka
Yū Otosaka (乙坂 有宇, Otosaka Yū) is the male protagonist of the story, and a first-year transfer student. He uses his powers to cheat his way through school, but when his path crosses with Nao Tomori, the fate of all power-users is exposed. Appearance Yū has maroon eyes and black hair. His attire consists of two uniforms; his Hoshinoumi Academy uniform, a black jacket and black pants, and his Hinomori uniform, a grey jacket, grey pants, and dark green tie. He is often envied by other students due to his supposed good-looks. Personality Yū is naturally academically poor, having trouble in classes and with studying. However, he possesses a certain level of cunning that compensates for his lack of academic ability once using various kinds of subterfuge, as well as his ability (see below), to deceive the people around him into believing his image as a model student. While a master of his own crafts, he isn't the best at socializing with others, and is quite rude at the beginning of the story. He acts differently only when talking with his younger sister, Ayumi, with whom he tones down his personality and becomes more open and brotherly. Its also noted that he has a sister complex. While masquerading as a model student, he hides his extremely narcissistic and sociopathic personality very well, which is evident in Episode 1 when he saves Yumi Shirayanagi, from a car crash he orchestrated to win her affection, without concern of anyone's safety. However, he appears to have the ability to form genuine bonds with people by his happy expression as his team wins the baseball game in Episode 4. He even helps Nao with a case including a person with the ability to fly in Episode 5, in which it is revealed that while in other ability users' bodies he can use their abilities too and can keep their abilities even after leaving their body. After meeting with the lead singer of ZHIEND, he gained a soft heart, as shown when he helped her around and was even being polite. Whilst spending the whole day with her, he even thought about the happiness and care of other people, evidently shown when he asked if Nao wanted to meet Sarah and asked the singer if she could help Kazuki Tomori. Towards the end of the day, Yū finally realized how much of an influence Nao was on him, changing his personality entirely. Plot In Episode 6, when everyone discovers that Ayumi might have a dangerous ability called "Collapse", they go to her middle school but are too late as Ayumi's ability awakens causing the building around her to collapse and she dies. Yu starts getting frantic about the accident and searches for Ayumi's body. While searching, a piece of the building falls on Yu and he awakens in Episode 7 to the shocking news that Ayumi has died. He goes into a state of shock and becomes mentally ill. Due to this, he ignores Yusa, Jojiro and Yumi when they visit. He runs away from home to avoid the student council from finding him and picks fights with ruthless people and wins due to his ability. He spends a lot of money on instant noodles and pizza during this time. After assaulting multiple people, Nao appears just before he uses cocaine and reveals that she has been watching him the entire time being invisible to only him. She makes him a dish with one of Yu's mother's recipes which Ayumi used to make. To which he starts crying even though he thinks it is too sweet and disgusting. Later he promises to rejoin the student council. The day that Nao announced that she had tickets to see ZHIEND, Yusa, Misa and Jojiro had forced Yū to go with her. It was also on that very day that he had coincidentally met with the lead singer, Sala, outside of school. He was then forced into taking her to eat but was shocked to believe he was right, that she was indeed the singer. Her capability in being able to do things whilst blind had kind of fascinated, especially when she's able to detect his expressions from his breathing. Yū had politely and kindly taking her many places, one of them was back home so that she could pray to his little sister, who he told her about. He even thought that Nao would want to come meet her but Nao had declined the offer. It is then revealed that, over the phone, he asked Nao if he could take Sala to see her brother just in case a miracle were to happen if she was there. Nao said it was a possibility and allowed them to go so Yū took Sala out to the hospital where Kazuki was "composing" music. Sarah then began singing and after she finished, Yū thanked her because Kazuki had finally become sane. The first thing he even did was to ask if Kazuki remembered his sister. Later that night, Sala went back with a bodyguard for the concert the next day, and Yū went back home. Outside his apartment door, he received a call from Nao, who thanked him for his help. It is also shown that he might have some love interest with Tomori Nao since Episode 5. In Episode 9, it is confirmed that Yū has feelings for Tomori Nao, as he keeps staring her time to time and blushes most of the time he see's her face and is not able to meet eyes to eyes with her correctly. And he is even shown to feel uncomfortable when he see's Nao and his brother Shunsuke getting along so well. Especially seeing Nao's change in attitude only towards Shunsuke, not seen towards anyone until this episode. In Episode 10, it is revealed that Yū gained the abilities of those he possessed in the past who had special abilities. He later possesses his brother, Shunsuke, in order to take his time-leap ability to go back to the day before Ayumi dies and save her. After gaining time-leap, he goes back in time and wakes up the morning before the day Ayumi dies. He successfully stops and saves Ayumi from her classmate and then on the way back home they meet Kumagami and Medoki. Yū asks them to take them to meet their brother, Shunsuke. In Episode 11, a group of foreign terrorists took Kumagami and Nao Tomori as captives to get Shunsuke to bring Yū to them. Shunsuke convinces Yū to go alone to confront them with his ability. But when Yū had arrived, he found that the terrorists have planned out everything very well. While fighting he tries to use time leap but cannot because the attacker had slashed his right eye. Then due to that Yū cannot help but use the collapse ability and succeeds in stopping the terrorist attack, but was not able to control his power thus causing Kumagami to sacrifice himself to protect Nao Tomori. In Episode 12, Yū is shown to be on a bed and his body is tied to the bed tightly restricting much movements. When he gets up he remembers what happened while fighting against the foreign terrorists and it activates the Collapse ability which is calmed down after getting injection in his hand from Shichino. Later he finds out that Nao was saved by Kumagami, but he died in the process and he blames himself for it. His brother Shunsuke is also shown depressed and has not moved even a bit and is sitting on a bench at the rooftop of the hospital. Jōjirō comes to visit and brings beef tongue curry with him and feeds it Yū which brings him back to a good mood. Next, Yusa comes to visit Yū and brings cream stew with her and feeds it to Yū which he compliments for being good. He later calls for Misa, and Yusa and Misa switch. He tells Misa that she should visit her parents while she still has time as a Special Ability User because they won't know when Yusa's ability will disappear to which Misa agrees. Then Yusa goes to visit her parents and switches with Misa. She cries while eating her parents homemade food, knowing it's filled with their love. After some days, Ayumi comes to wish happy birthday to Yū when he turns 16, and feeds him omelette rice made with the special pizza sauce but it is very tasty. Later he goes to try and cheer up his brother and remembers about himself being in almost the same state when he had lost Ayumi in a different timeline. So he fails in cheering his brother up. When he comes back to his room in the hospital he is surprised seeing Nao in his room. He later asks Nao what to do to save everyone. Nao says he can travel overseas and take everyone's abilities and then let it disappear by taking the vaccine developed by the research center. He takes her advice and says he will do it so he can be the one to save Nao this time. When she asks why, Yū confesses his feelings for Nao saying that he loves her because she was with him when he had fallen into depression and helped him stand up again in his life. Then Nao and Yū make a promise that when they meet again someday they will become lovers. She then asks him to start by taking her ability and he does. Yū convinces his brother and friends about Nao's plan. Jōjirō and Yusa meet Yū and tell him to take their powers as well. Later he leaves his house to go overseas after meeting Nao. Ability Yū has the ability to take over someone's body for approximately 5 seconds. He often uses this power to view honors students during their exams to memorize and steal their answers. While in use, his irises becomes lime green and his pupils becomes light teal. However, his body slumps into unconsciousness while this ability is in use. Recently, it has also been discovered he can use other abilities whilst controlling their bodies. However, the five seconds time limit still applies. As of Episode 10, it is revealed Yū's true ability is "Plunder" which takes someone's ability away from them. It's unsure if he can give abilities back. He has the abilities of the people he possessed in the past who also had special abilities. It is shown that he can now use telekinesis to move or push and pull light objects, although it's not yet perfect. He might even be able to use thoughtography and be able to float in air, which is yet to be confirmed. He later uses Time-Leap to save Ayumi and uses telekinesis successfully to scare Konishi away. Although he has the ability to time leap, his right eye was damaged in episode 11, so he cannot time-leap anymore as the damage done was permanent. Looted Abilities * Telekinesis * Thoughtography * Fly * Time Leap * Collapse * Nao's Invisibility * Yusa's Ghost Possession * Fire Manipulation * Teleportation * Super Speed * Healing * Freezing Objects * Shield * Countless others taken from those with abilities Yuu's eye lime green.jpg|Yū's eye during the usage of his superpower. Trivia * In Episode 09 (In a flashback), it is shown that he was taken by scientists in a different timeline. Category:Main character Category:Male character